


He Waited

by magelette



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magelette/pseuds/magelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Rory Williams, in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Waited

He waited:  
for the teachers to notice him (so quiet, that lad...)  
for someone to find him (he was good at hiding, not seeking)  
for his growth spurt (which the doctors swore would happen)  
for his turn to play the Doctor (Amelia always insisted on rescuing him)  
for Amelia after every new therapist (even when she angry -- she never bit him)  
for an answer to the question he never had the courage to ask  
for her to come home  
for her to remember that she loved him  
for two thousand years.

And then he decided he'd waited long enough.


End file.
